Fizzle
|-|File= This file belongs to A scientist at [REDACTED]. Code by Element. Phenotype Physical Appearance 2626-CF, who prefers to go by Fizzle, appears to have mostly taken the build of his majority tribe, RainWing. He's very bulky, oddly, like a MudWing, despite having zero MudWing genetics (that we know of). It seems the bulk comes not from fat or muscle, but that the subject is just naturally bulky. His tail is SandWing, with a slightly larger barb, likely due to the small percentage of scorpion genetics. His ruff is feathered, likely from the equally small percentage of parrot genetics. Fizzle is constantly shaking, as he is almost always on a constant sugar rush. Colours 2626-CF's base color is blue, the exact shade of blue switching throughout the day: light blue for the morning, medium blue for midday and the afternoon, and midnight blue for the evening and night. Through these shades of blue, different shades of red, orange, green and yellow pop up in random places at random times, which he can't control. His eyes are black, but have flecks of yellow, and are often observed to roll up, down and side to side uncontrollably at times. Behaviors Subject 2626-CF is very hyperactive, and has been observed to never sit still. He runs around for hours without tiring, and we have seen him run at full speed into a wall, scream in pain, recover, and go right back to running around. He is obsessed with candy, and he refuses to eat his meals unless they come with a small pile of candy. If his candy is taken away, or he is served a meal without any candy, the subject will screech loudly and start screaming his head off until he is given the candy he so desires. It seems this insane sweet tooth of his plays a very large part in his hyperactivity, but removing it from his diet is no longer an option. Fizzle talks very fast, and sometimes it is nearly impossible to understand what he's saying. He seems to love telling horrible jokes, much to the displeasure of the other subjects and the staff. Background Pre-Hatching Hatching Aliquam dapibus, nunc id aliquam scelerisque, nisl lectus pellentesque ante, ac tempus dolor quam id lectus. Pellentesque eget consequat nunc, a rhoncus risus. Aliquam sit amet scelerisque felis. Incident One 454 days after creation First interaction. Ended in a screaming match Incident Two Fusce iaculis massa vel risus congue sollicitudin. Nunc at semper odio. Incident Three Etiam ultricies velit in magna iaculis, eu feugiat nulla vestibulum. Incident Four Proin condimentum lacus justo, non consectetur erat feugiat at. Abilities Weaknesses Interactions Subjects 3771-ZX: Jyrgal 6537-AB: 7614-VB: 8760-RD (Lacaille): 0146-TH: 3657-GD: Staff Rune: Text Skyhawk: Text Moon: Text Sand Cat: Text Aeolus: Text Ether (Moonmoon & Scarab): Text Myrtle: Text Notes * * * * Gallery blankicon.png blankicon.png |-|PS Form= ID(####-two letters): 2626-CF Chosen Name(If any): Fizzle Star/Planet Type: Neutron star Gender: Male Age (18-30 DY): 20 Rank (1-10): 6 Dragon DNA: SandWing, RainWing Animal/Other DNA: Scorpion, Parrot Appearance: Fizzle is, in one word, bright. His scales are actually dark blue, but often, bright blasts of red, orange, yellow, and green will pop up all over them, due to his inability to keep still and constant twitchiness. He's quite bulky, but not in either muscle or fat. It's just how he's built. He's always shaking, like he's on a constant sugar rush. His eyes are black with flecks of yellow, and are constantly shifting from side to side, up and down. He's built mostly like a RainWing, but with a SandWing tail barb, likely from his scorpion DNA. His frill is feathered, odd for even a hybrid. Behavior: Fizzle is jumpy, and cannot sit still. He's constantly on the move, much like his star embodiment. He talks very fast, and loves telling bad jokes, often earning groans from other subjects. He's had 20 infractions, mostly from ignoring his handler when asked to stop doing whatever he's doing and occasionally charging at scientists, though not really with intent to harm. He has a huge sweet tooth, and that adds to his jumpiness, seeming as how he eats way too much sugar. Every time the scientists try to give him healthier food for one day, he goes into a sugar withdrawal and starts screaming. Other: Loves chocolate most of all, terrified of spiders Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Artificially Created Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids